


Meeting the neighbors

by starrynightsx



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Grandparents & Grandchildren, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightsx/pseuds/starrynightsx
Summary: Elizabeth and Henry moved back to the farm after her presidency. This is them getting to know some of their neighbors and Elizabeth  being an amazing grandma.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Meeting the neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story!  
> I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I wrote this the other day and thought it wouldn’t hurt to post this little one shot. Some of you might enjoy reading it.  
> It doesn’t completely follow the story/timeline of the (amazing) show, so please just go with it.

“I’ll take liberty to the barn, you go get blue, she probably didn’t hear me shout her name, she’s still out on the pasture.”  
Henry grabbed the box with all the brushes and started cleaning the chestnut horse. Meanwhile Elizabeth walked out onto the snowy field, it was unusual for her horse to not come running when her or her husband were even close to the big pasture. Especially if it was a freezing December morning.  
“Blue?! Come on girl, don’t make me chase you!”  
Then she spotted her dark brown horse on the other end of the field. She wasn’t alone, there were two girls one probably around 8 and the other one maybe 6. When Elizabeth was almost on the other end of the pasture, the horse noticed her and excitedly ran towards the blond haired woman.  
“Hey Blue, come here girl! Good! I see you made some friends, let’s go, I want to meet them!”  
She put the halter on Blue and led the horse to the two little girls that were watching them in awe.  
“Hi! I'm Elizabeth. Would you two like to meet the horses?”  
Both of them gave her a slight nod and smiled shyly.  
“Alright, let’s go. Do you guys live in the neighborhood? Your parents know you’re here, right? I just don’t want them to worry.”  
Elizabeth couldn’t get the bright smile off her face. Since all of her children had left the house, she always welcomed having kids around. It made the farm feel alive and gave her new energy she didn’t know she had. Both of the girls climbed through the white wooden fence and Elizabeth kneeled on the ground to get to their height.  
“So, what are your names?”  
“I'm Lizzy and this is Abby.” The older girl pointed at her little sister. Both their noses were bright red from the cold. They’ve probably been out there watching the horses for a while.  
“Those are beautiful names. How about we go to the house and I'll make some hot chocolate so we can warm up a bit before I get the horses ready.”  
Both their eyes lit up and they walked to the house together, Elizabeth carrying Abby on her hip while holding Lizzy's hand. Luckily Blue just walked with them so Elizabeth didn’t have to worry about her. Henry was already waiting for her in the yard.  
“Oh, look! That’s my husband Henry! Babe, would you make some hot chocolate? It’s freezing outside and these two have been outside watching the horses for quite a while.”  
Henry loved to see his wife this happy. She always brightened up a the sight of kids. They just moved back to the farm after spending eight years at the White House and even if Elizabeth didn’t want to tell him, he knew she was bored and missed the hectic life on Pennsylvania Avenue. However, he really wanted to know where those kids came from. Their parents were probably worried about them being missing.  
“Of course, let’s go inside. You guys really look cold. It’s so nice to meet you!”  
When they entered the house, Elizabeth and Henry helped them with their jackets and tiny boots. Henry couldn’t help but smile at the small shoes next to theirs. It was just so nice to have children in the house.  
“Do you guys know your parents phone number?”  
Henry asked the older one of the girls. The girl nodded and Henry gave her his phone.  
“Would you just call them, to let them know your here? And then tell them I want to talk to them, please.”  
The girl already started typing in the numbers and soon talked to her mom.

“Hi Mom! We’re at the neighbors! They showed us their horses and now we’re getting hot chocolate!”

“Hey, babygirl! That sounds great! Are you sure that’s alright? Could you give the phone to one of them please?”

“Yes, they wanted to talk to you anyways!”

She smiled at Henry and gave him the phone. He walked into another room while talking.

“Good Morning! This is Henry McCord. Your daughters were watching the horses earlier and my wife brought them in to drink some hot chocolate to warm up. I hope that’s alright.” 

“Hello! Thank you so much for having them! I'm Grace. The girls are so excited about the horses, we really didn’t want to bother you! I’ll go get them right now!” 

“Oh, don’t worry about it! We love the company. But if you would like to, you and your husband could come over for a cup of coffee. We just moved here again and it would be nice to meet some of the neighbors.”

“Thank you so much! We’ll be over in a few minutes!”

After Henry finished the call he already smelled the sweet smell of chocolate all throughout the house. His wife was a terrible cook, but hot coco was something she’s always been good at. He walked into the kitchen and saw Elizabeth sitting at the kitchen table with Lizzy and Abby. They slowly started opening up and seemed to be talking to his wife.  
“There you are! Come, sit! Your cup is already here.”  
He sat down next to his wife placing one hand on her thigh.  
“They have just been telling me about school and pre school. I told them we both were teachers once.”  
Henry chuckled a bit, yes, the days at UVA we’re great.  
“I’ll start elementary next year!”  
Abby, the smaller girl said with excitement.  
“That’s great Abby! Have you already visited some schools?”  
The girl rolled her eyes and said:  
“Nope. I want to, but my parents didn’t have time yet. They’re always working in DC.”  
Elizabeth just opened her moth to answer, when it knocked on the door.  
“This must be your parents.”  
Both girls stared at Henry in shock, they clearly weren’t liking their parents coming by.  
In front of the door was a young couple, the woman had a bottle of wine in her hand and both smiled at him.  
“Hello! It’s so nice to meet you! Come on in, it’s freezing outside.”  
The woman handed the wine to him.  
“Thank you so much, we really appreciate you taking care of them. We hope they didn’t bother you too much, really. We brought some wine, I hope you like it. We didn’t really have time to organize anything else.”  
Looking at the bottle, Henry said:  
“They didn’t bother us at all! My wife loves children. All of ours already have their own lives and families. Your daughters are in the kitchen with her.”  
Henry lead both of them through the house filled with laughter coming from the kitchen.  
When they entered the room they found the kids chasing Elizabeth around the kitchen table, when she suddenly turned around and caught them both instead, they couldn’t stop giggling.  
“Elizabeth!”  
Elizabeth and the girls looked up at him with a annoyed expression.  
“Oh come on Henry, don’t stop the fun! We were just having such a good time.”  
The young couple standing in the door couldn’t believe their eyes. There in the kitchen, hugging their daughters was the president, former president of the United States.  
“Oh my god. We’re so sorry mam, uhm madam president, we didn’t know you..I- we’ll take them right away, we won’t bother you again.”  
Elizabeth just laughed at the parent's reaction.  
She let go of the girls and walked towards them.  
“Hi! I'm Elizabeth, It’s so nice to meet you! You have such sweet children, I love having them around!” She held out her hand for them to shake and smiled as they shyly did so.  
“Oh, come on. I'm not that scary, am I?...Or maybe I am!”  
While saying the last part she ran after the two girls that were running away screaming and laughing at the same time and then they disappeared somewhere in the house.  
Henry chuckled and faced the confused and shocked couple again.  
“I'm sorry, this is definitely grandma Elizabeth. She hasn’t seen her own grandkids since we moved here, so she’s just extremely excited about your daughters. Oh and don’t worry about the presidency, out here on the farm we’re just the McCords, Elizabeth and Henry.”  
The couple slowly started to calm down and took a seat at the table.  
“We’re sorry, we just didn’t expect to ever see the president of the United States chasing our daughters through her kitchen. You know, our daughter was born on election night 8 years ago, we couldn’t believe that finally a woman was president, so we named our daughter after her, your wife. So, we’re huge fans and just want to thank you and your wife for everything you’ve done for our country.” Henry didn’t know what to say, they knew they were public figures, but being told something like that is just an unbelievable feeling.  
“Thank you, I'll tell her tonight. So would you like a cup of coffee or hot chocolate?”  
The woman answered: “Coffee, please.”  
“For me too. Thank you. I'm Matthew and as you already know, this is my wife Grace.”  
The young couple talked about their jobs in DC and their children. Henry told them about Stevie, Allison and Jason, their farm and how good it was to be away from busy DC. They spent some time chatting, until Henry decided it was time to search for Elizabeth.  
“Let’s start searching in the barn, I have no idea what they’re up to but knowing my wife, it’s probably no good.”  
Grace and Matthew follow Henry to the barn, leaving footprints in the snow.  
“This place is beautiful, your kids probably had a blast growing up here.”  
Henry sighed. That was the downside of demanding jobs.  
“They would have, yes. But we always lived in DC or somewhere else in the world, so this was just a 'twice a year, if we make it' thing.”  
Grace smiled at him compassionately.  
“Babe, where are you?!” Henry shouted as they entered the barn. They were almost at the other end, and still no sight of Elizabeth or either of the kids. “Boo!” Elizabeth hugged her husband from behind, as he flinched from the sudden shock. “Elizabeth! Why?” She winked at the two girls that had emerged from the bales of hey. “Why not? love you!” She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and then high fived both of the girls.  
“Good Job. Thanks for helping.”  
Lizzy and her sister giggled as they hugged their dumbfounded parents.  
“Let’s go home, it’s almost time for lunch! Thank you so much for spending time with them, it looks like they had a lot of fun!”  
Grace said, as she started picking straw from her daughters hair.  
“I'm sorry about that, we can clean them up and take them to your house afterwards or you guys could stay for lunch, I'm a terrible cook but Henry is quite the opposite, or I could send my DS agents to DC to get takeout.”  
Matthew and Grace looked at Elizabeth and then at the bright eyes of their daughters.  
“Oh no, it’s fine, we’ll do it and thanks for the offer, but the kids seem tired, even if they don’t look like it, so we’ll head home. Thank you for everything! It was so nice to meet you!”  
After they left the farm, Elizabeth and Henry went back into the house after telling DS to get some greasy Chinese for lunch.  
“They told me they named Lizzy after you, you know. She was born on election night 8 years ago.”  
Elizabeth looked up at him in shock.  
“Really? Do you think they regret their decision now? I hope they’ll come back. They seemed pretty distant when they saw me.”  
Henry placed his hand on her back and led her to the couch.  
"They will, the kids were so exited. You are a great grandma, you know?”  
Elizabeth yawned, as she leaned her head on Henry’s shoulder. “I try, but it’s exhausting, those kids have so much energy. I'm getting old Henry.”  
Henry grinned and stroked her back.  
“Yes you are, look at all those wrinkles, can you believe they once called you madam sexytary?”  
Elizabeth slapped his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Henry! That’s it, no more sex this month.”  
Suddenly Henry looked at her in shock.  
“Come on, that’s not fair! I was joking, you are beautiful!”  
At that moment DS entered the kitchen and told them that they had the food.  
“foods here, let’s go! I'm hungry.”  
Elizabeth was already on her feet running to the dining room table. Henry loved to see his wife so happy. Especially since Jason moved out, the house was really quiet, too quiet sometimes. So the laughter that filled the space today was a very welcome change.


End file.
